Legend of Hearts
by Aldreax
Summary: An idea that popped into my head. What would happen if a couple KH charries got stuck in Hyrule? This is the chaos that ensued. M//. Don't like, don't read. Link/Sheik, AkuDem, hints of AkuRoku. Rated M just in case.
1. Prologue

**A/N. So...yeah. I had this idea, and it popped into my head like "Poof! Here I am! WRITE MEH!" So I did...^^; I've been caught working on it in school, too. XD! My teachers hate me. But enough about me. I'm going to dedicate this fic to my bestestestestestestest girlfriend evar, Lacey. :D Review, leave me the criticisms, or flames. As long as it's constructive.**

* * *

**_Prologue_**

"Shit"

"Shit?"

"...Shit." Axel scowled uncharacteristically, crossing his lanky arms as he leant up against one of the many starch white walls of Castle Oblivion.

"Why, though?" Demyx asked curiosly, bouncing from foot to foot as he stared at his spikey red headed friend through clear blue eyes.

"Do you even know how mad Roxas is going to be when he find out?"

"No. Do I care?......No. It's only going to be for a little while." Demyx pouted, clasping his hands behind his back and rocking back on his heels.

"I know, but..." Axel rubbed his temples, closing his intense green eyes in an attempt to relax. He jumped comically when a roar of "AXEL!" echoed throughout the Castle.

"Looks like he found out." Demyx chirped, opening a portal. "While you two work that out, I'm going to go get ready. Pick me up when you're done." With that, the chipper blonde bounced into the portal, darkness swallowing him eagerly as he waved like a maniac.

Axel scowled again, and had th eexpression for a whole of two seconds before he was prodded violently with a Keyblade.

"Hi, Rox..." The Flurry turned to a short, scowling blonde, small smile on his face.

* * *


	2. Ch1 Why are we here again?

**A/N: I..uhh....love you guys? -wearing outfit of invisibility-**

**I really am sorry that I haven't updated. I was so busy that I forgot about the story, and then a little while ago, someone favorited it and reminded me it existed and I was like, "I NEED TO PUT UP THE NEXT CHAPTER."**

**So I did.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own and Kingdom Hearts or Zelda characters. If I did, there would be more yaoi. And Dark Link. Everyone loves Dark Link.**

**Also: I don't really care what anyone says about Sheik, so please, please, please, don't mail me and complain about it. I think Sheik is a boy. Other people do, other people don't. If you don't like my point of view, why are you still here? OwO**

**So. Here's Chapter 1 (YAY) Of the Legend of Hearts.**

* * *

"Well, that doesn't look too promising." Axel said dryly, hands on his hips.  
"No. No it does not." Demyx gulped and attempted to poke the white portal.  
"Don't touch it!"  
"Why not?"  
Axel shrugged. The portal before them was much like the Nobodies could summon, save for the fact that it was white instead of black, and emmitted a light blue glow.  
"Might not be safe."  
"Oh, who cares?" Demyx grabbed Axel's hand and ran through the portal without warning.

Cracking open an emerald eye, Axel let loose a string of curses. He was laying on something extremely uncomfortable.  
"Nice to know you're up." Demyx said happily, causing a rock to be chucked at him.  
"Shush. My head hurts."  
"I'll bet! You hit your head pretty hard!"  
"On what?"  
Demyx shrugged and spread his arms. "Welcome to Somewhere! Population: Us, unless you count them." The blonde gestured to a pair of wolves.  
"Holy shit!" "No worries. They're dead."  
Upon closer examination, Axel noticed they were, in fact, dead. Their eyes were wide, tongues lolling out, bloated and purple; it was obvious they were.  
"You drowned them, didn't you?"  
Demyx crossed his arms. "It was either that, or get eaten. I wasn't going to beat them to death with my Sitar."  
"Uh....huh...." Axel lay back down. The ground here was soft and loamy, but small rocks poked out of the ground at irregular intervals. He let his eyes roam before sitting up again. They were in a building of sorts, with a pair of dead trees, each on one side of the room, seemingly growing from the vined walls. A large entrance was to Axel's left, showing a blissful green forest after a long hallway. To Axel's right, there was an average sized wooden door with stone carved pillars on either side holding up what seemed to be a stone roof. Inside. That was original.  
"This place is..." Axel stood up to examine the pillars to his left, trailing slim fingers over intricate carvings. "What is this place?"  
Demyx shrugged. "I dunno, but we can't exactly leave."  
"Why not?"  
"Go look for yourself." The blonde pointed, then summoned his Sitar and began plucking notes in an off beat tune.  
Axel wandered down the hallway opposite the pillars, emerging in bright, slightly green tinted sunlight. Before he could get a good look at anything, he yelped and dropped to the ground as a metal arrowhead attached to a chain flew over his head and withdrew. The Flurry crawled on his belly to peer over the edge of the broken stairs, green eyes falling on a likewise dressed boy. The boy was about a head and a half shorter than Axel, had a more stout build, and was blonde. He was no more than seventeen.  
"Axe?" Demyx's voice floated down the hallway, concerned note evident in his tone. Axel backed up, stood, and ran down the stone hallway, footsteps echoing loudly.  
"Dem, we gotta leave."  
"Uh, why?"  
"Just because, damnit!" Axel paused. "Do you think we could open a portal?" Demyx shrugged. "You're no help."  
"We could try, but I duhno...." Demyx bit his lip.  
Axel was annoyed. "We have to leave, NOW." He tried opening a portal. One appeared, but there was an image on the other side. A cliff face and a small patch of grass. "Let's go!" He grabbed the Nocturne and dashed through it.

Link peered cautiously into the anti-chamber of the Forest Temple, eyes narrowed. "I could have /sworn/ I saw someone in here..."  
Sheik raised his eyebrows. "They left." He said simply, walking cautiously into the room to toe the dead Wolfos. "And it looks like they can fight."  
Link followed Sheik. "Looks like they drowned." He said in disgust, frown quickly appearing on his sharp features. He rose and headed for the wooden door before pausing and glancing at the vines with a sigh. "I've gotta go up there, don't I?" The blonde looked to Sheik for any answers, and when he didn't get one, he began climbing the vines. "I officially hate this temple."

"Agh!" Axel wailed, spitting water out. "I /hate/ this place!" "Where are we?" Demyx seemed perfectly at home in the river, but his Organization cloaks were weighing him down.  
"It looks like we're...in the middle of nowhere?" Axel tried, scratching his now drenched spikes. (1)

"I say we get out of the water and dry off."  
"Hopefully not on the dead end side." Demyx frowned. "No. Coz then we'd have to...Oh, I get it. Sarcasm." He allowed himself to drift to the side of the river that /didn't/ have a giant cliff face on it, slipping slightly on the mud as he rose. "Are we gunna let these dry while they're still on us?" Demyx asked, helping Axel out of the river. "It'd be a good idea."  
"True. Wanna start a fire?"  
Axel nodded, finding a dried out bush that wasn't near a tree. He grinned and stuck his tongue out at the same time. "Burn, baby." The red head said quietly as he set the bush aflame.  
"Nice, Axe." Demyx chuckled, sitting by the fire. "You think we'll run into any trouble out here?"  
Axel shook his head. "Not a chance. This place looks way too..." A maniacal giggle interrupted his thought, and he whirled around. "What the hell was that?" The Flurry asked, eyes wide.  
The maniacal giggled sounded again, coming from behind Axel once more. Demyx bit his lip. "Axe, I don't think I like this thing...." He said quietly, staring at a floating cloak holding a lantern.  
Axel grit his teeth and whirled around again. "I...don't think I do, either..." The Poe spun around and giggled, lightly colored cloak swinging loosely against its small frame. "Ya think we can kill it?"  
"We can try..."  
The Poe shook its head, as if understanding the conversation. It floated closer to Axel, seeming to bore holes into the Flurry with a dead stare.

* * *

**Yeah, so. CLIFFHANGER. I love you all, though.**

**Please leave a review. We need to conspire against the men in my head. **

**Shall the Poe injure one of the boys? Should they fight and win? Should Link save the day? **

**It's up to the reviews ya'll leave. Otherwise, I'm going by my minion's idea.**

**Toodles for now, guys. ^^  
**


End file.
